


A Pact

by SenselessNonsense



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Almost the whole gang has a piece of dialogue, F/M, I mean it is kind of but sharing Kaiba's body, Multi, Not really a threesome, Tea's good bye party, Threesome - F/M/M, but is Kaiba/Tea/Atem focused, not yaoi, would say kind of dubcon on Kaiba but ends up being consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenselessNonsense/pseuds/SenselessNonsense
Summary: After spending many months in the afterlife, Atem starts to have some regrets concerning his life in Domino, mainly regarding his dear friend Téa Gardner.When infamous Seto Kaiba somehow manages to show up in his world and demands a final duel, he complies, but with one condition: to borrow his body with the purpose of giving Téa a proper good-bye.
Relationships: Atem/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Kaiba Seto/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. The party

Kaiba stared at the door in front of him. He took a deep breath. “There is surely a way to avoid THIS” he thought. Glancing at the golden artefact in his hand, he considered his options once more. “No” he decided. He had to go through his word. Seto Kaiba was not the type of man that would break a promise. Not even if said promise involved crashing into a party plagued with the geek crew. After all, this was Téa Gardner's farewell celebration.

He mumbled a curse as he shoved the artifact back into his pocked before ringing the bell. 

After a few seconds (in which he was heavily considering forgetting everything and getting the hell out of there), the door finally opened.

He was received by Tea (not exactly a surprise for him, since she was the host), whose facial expression turned drastically to the complete definition of astonishment after seeing him.

"Hello Gardner" he greeted feeling quite awkward. She was wearing blue shorts and a light yellow lace blouse. "Nice outfit" he tried to say casually, although it turned out sounding a bit forced.

"Hi Kaiba" Tea replied after recovering from the initial shock. He could not blame her though; she was obviously not expecting him to actually come. Hell, even he was a bit surprised he actually made it. "Thanks... Uhm, you are looking nice too" she commented, more as an act of courtesy, than as of a real compliment.

Despite he suspected she did not actually mean it, he was sure he looked very much nice, to be honest. He was wearing tight black pants, a white shirt with black buttons and a black blazer, together with Italian shoes, all by very well recognized designers. Kaiba was trying to dress in a more... average way, he guessed, than his usual flamboyant fashion. It have been recommended by his personal image consultant, and although he preferred to deal with his own dressing habits by himself only, he agreed the change was probably for the best. He was KaibaCorp CEO 24/7 now and to get a more formal look would make him stand out as a trustworthy executive and worthy ally. Besides, it helped to make him look slightly older than his actual 18.

Maybe Tea ended really noticing his clothes after all because he found her staring at him for a bit longer than necessary. "So... are we coming in?" He asked, already feeling a bit impatient.

"Yeah, sure. Come in" she answered after getting out of her trance.

He followed her into her home and further into the hall. The house decoration was nice, but not exactly remarkable. Yet again, he liked the artsy frames on the walls, which were sharing the space with family portraits. It make it look comfortable, to put it in a few words.

They walked together until they reached the garden, where the rest of the nerds were gathering. 

"Hey, guys! Say hello to Kaiba" Tea tried to say as if it was the most natural thing of the world and failed miserably at doing so. 

The bickerings and laughs were suddenly replaced by a pregnant silence, as they stared dumbfounded at him in a similar fashion than Tea has. He could not avoid rolling his eyes. Fortunately, he saw it coming this time, so knew exactly what to say, "Damn, if knowing my mere presence could cause such an impression on you, I would have come more often to your pointless gatherings. Didn't know you were such big fans of me" he sneered with a cocky smile.

The first one to get back to his senses was obviously Joey Wheeler, especially after Kaiba's provocation. "Why the hell are you here Kaiba?" he snapped.

"Not to compliment your choice of clothing Wheeler, that's for sure" Kaiba replied. Joey was actually dressed just like his usual self, but Kaiba had to attack him somehow. Old habits were hard to kill he guessed.

Joey growled and was about to say something else but Yugi interrupted him. "I invited him, by the way, after asking Tea first" Yugi claimed, glancing at Kaiba. "Nice to see you" he politely greeted.

Kaiba nodded at him, feeling slightly uncomfortable once again. He will always prefer Wheeler’s stupid attempts to irritate him over Yugi's friendly manners towards his persona. Yugi had certainly called him a week ago to invite him to the party, as he had usually done for this kind of events during the past few years. This was the first time ever he had actually showed up. However, it was only because he had a duty to fulfill.

Out of nowhere, Tristan shouted "OK Tea please, now you have to definitely ban drinking card games! It was already bad enough to have to play cards against Yugi, but now that is Yugi AND Kaiba, it’s a HELL NO! DON’T WANT TO LOSE MY LIVER TONIGHT!" 

Almost everyone laughed after that, and when Joey added "HEY YOU IDIOT I WAS ALSO HERE FROM THE BEGGINNING!" even Kaiba had to suppress a chuckle. 

After that, it was as if all the tension had dissipated and everyone went back to their respective business, which were mainly: playing board games, drinking, dancing and helping at the BBQ.

Kaiba went to grab a beer, despite him not being used to drink much. He concluded it would be good for his purpose: talking to Tea, who was now on a corner drinking with the other girls.

He casually got closer to them, not sure about how to join the conversation. Fortunately, it was Mai who called for him to join them "Hey, Kaiba! It's been a while" she said.

Tea, on her part, feared the worst after seeing a very drunk Mai inviting Kaiba to join their small all-female group. Specially taking into account how she and Serenity have been making all kinds of lewd comments about his physique since the moment the poor man put a food in her garden. It was true that Kaiba’s appearance was more than enticing today, hell, he even seemed to have come out from a fashion magazine. It is not that he looked bad in his usual trench coat, quite the opposite actually, but with this new attire, he could easily pass as a Hollywood star or even a royal. Nevertheless, despite she objectively found the guy quite attractive (one would have to be blind to not do so), she could never entertained this train of thought long enough before remembering Kaiba was actually an arrogant jerk. I was as if his insufferable personality blocked any kind of appreciation on her behalf. 

She was still very shocked by the fact he had showed up at her party. He had never came to any of their other get-togethers. The guy had even missed their graduation ceremony, for god sake. Tea was sure there have to be a reason for his presence today, but she could not put a finger on what it could be. 

"Alright Kaiba, now that you are here, care to join as for a match of strip poker?" Mai asked winking, bringing Tea back to the terrible reality. 

Kaiba rised an eyebrow, his expression a mix of confusion and animosity "As much as it sounds like tons of fun... I recalled hearing all card games will get banned tonight?" he answered with a hint of sarcasm before turning his gaze to Tea.

Tea decided it was on her best interest to help him. "Yeah, you're right." she answered. "And Mai, didn't you listen what Tristan say? This is Kaiba we're talking about. Best case scenario, we end up all naked and he gets shirtless only" she commented forcing a laugh, noticing how Kaiba's eyes widened at her overtone.

Ok, that had sounded much better in her mind than when she said it out loud. Wasn’t her statement implying she would like to see him naked as well? "Shit, maybe I am more affected by Kaiba's new style than what I want to admit to myself" she thought.

"To be honest, that scenario would be very much worth it anyways" a similarly drunk Serenity declared with a seductive tone. 

Equally shocked, both Tea and Kaiba glared at the youngest Wheeler, while Mai only managed to laugh hysterically. For Tea, enough was enough. "Eh... Kaiba, actually I wanted to ask you a favor, since you are 18 and can get alcohol, you know" Tea announced abruptly. "I got the delivery service contacts inside, but will need your ID. Can you come with me please?" she asked, already getting into her way to the hall. 

Kaiba silently followed her. He was not the type that liked to be commanded to do things, but he would have done anything in his power to get away from those drunk girls asap. He was used to females shooting vulgar flirtatious comments at him but it has been the very first time said insinuations had come from members of the geek club. He had not been expecting that at all.

He followed Tea to living room. In there, she turned around to face him and after making sure they were alone she spoke again "Oh my god, I am sorry for that" she apologized in behalf of her friends. "They've been drinking for a while already so... I guess the alcohol got the better of them".

"You didn't exactly help much" he replied. Tea blushed lightly and looked away. "Yeah, what I said came out a bit different from what I had originally in mind" she clarified before locking eyes with him once more. "Anyway, the 'buying more alcohol' story was a lie, as you should have already inferred. I mean, the less this people need is more alcohol" she added with a smile. The girl paused as if waiting for Kaiba to say something but he just nodded, keeping a stern look. "Alright, I guess we should get back to the party?" she prompted, as she started walking back to the garden.

"Wait" he quickly said to stop her. The point of this whole fiasco was to have a talk with her after all, and this seemed to be the best moment to do so. She paused, returning her gaze at him. "There is something I need to tell you" he announced. "It's the reason I came here today in the first place".

Tea kept her intently gaze at him. "Ok here goes nothing" he thought. He opened his mouth to speak but ended up closing it back again, without uttering any word. He had suddenly discovered his task was slightly more difficult than what he had imagined, and he didn’t know to tell Tea about it. Her eyes grew impatiently and he had to curse internally at himself for not having planned this thorough. "So, the thing is..." he finally started to say as his hand retrieved the artifact out of his pocket, which in fact, a ring.

He was about to start explaining the whole ordeal before getting interrupted by a startled Tea "Oh shit, Kaiba! What the heck?" she snapped. He rised a confused eyebrow as she continued. "Is this a joke? Because I don't have time for your sick jokes, I rather spend the little time I have left in this town with my real friends" she angrily declared.

Now it was Kaiba's turn to be fazed. What? "I beg your pardon?” he asked with a hint of animosity in his voice. 

"Whatever. I’m not buying this fake love confession you were trying to make. I mean, we have hardly even talk before. So, spare me. I don’t have time for your bullshit" she growled before walking away from him without a second glance.

Kaiba, still very much confused, looked at the ring in his hand. Oh. Finally able to put the pieces together, he tried to say something else but had no time to do so, because Tea had already stormed out of the living room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was all a big misunderstanding. Well, he could not blame Tea; after all, he had no idea what he had wanted to communicate as well. "Damn him" he muttered to himself. If there was someone responsible for this whole mess, it was him.

The pharaoh.

All of sudden, he decided he had had enough of this nightmare. If the pharaoh wanted to talk to Tea, he should better do it himself. Impulsively, he put the ring on his middle finger and focused on remembering the words he was supposed to say to activate the piece of jewelry.

"Anna aba em tu abtet, anna er amitu neteru" he whispered, looking at the ring.

He waited a couple of seconds. Nothing happened. He chuckled. Damn pharaoh. Of course this was not going to work! Why exactly had he agreed to be part of this mumbo jumbo? It has been a waste of his precious time.

Not giving any fucks about saying his goodbyes, he was about to take his leave, but suddenly the ring started to shine. Immediately after, he started to feel as he was riding a rollercoaster.

Stunned, he drop his bottle of beer.

As the liquid spread on the floor, another person arrived to the scene. Well, kind of.


	2. The dance

Back in the garden, Téa got herself a new beer and decided to drink alone for a bit. What the hell was wrong with Kaiba today? The whole scene with the ring had been excessively outrageous. For her, it was crystal clear he had been trying to prank her… Right? However, because of the genuine trepidation she saw in his eyes and the fact that he had taken the job to actually show up today she wondered if there could be any truth behind his actions. Was it possible for stuck-up Mr. Perfect to have a real interest in her? Maybe in the form of some sort of old crush? Téa shook her head. Of course not, this was Seto Kaiba she was talking about. She may have been imagining things.

And anyways, if there was any small chance he was being honest about the proposition/confession or whatever, she was certainly NOT interested. So, it was better to just cut out drama and forget about it all.

Yugi came closer to her "Is everything alright Téa? You seemed kind of worried" he inquired.

"Yeah, everything's great" she replied as she took another sip of her beer, not being sure about whether to tell Yugi about the short incidence with Kaiba or not. "I was just realizing I would certainly miss you all very much" she replied. Although her statement served just well to change the topic, it was a very honest one. This was probably one of the last nights she was going to share with her dearest friends, after all.

"We will as well" Yugi replied smiling. "And I will try to visit you in New York as soon as I can! Don't forget that".

"Of course, Yugi" she answered with a warm smile.

Her attention was taken away the moment she saw Seto Kaiba returning to the party. He was ogling around, as if looking for something, until he finally locked eyes with her. He smiled brightly and started walking towards her.

It was not a teasing curl-up of his lip, not even a smirk, but a real smile. Kaiba was smiling. Astonished, Téa kept her gaze on him, as the billionaire joined her and Yugi, still flashing the charming smile that was unquestionably directed towards her. Yugi looked at Téa's startled expression and turned around to face Kaiba staring intently at Téa without saying anything. Confused by the present situation, he asked, "Hey Kaiba, is something the matter?"

The question made Kaiba briefly divert his attention on Téa to put it on Yugi instead and his eyes widened impossibly the moment he locked eyes with him. "Wow, you have gotten taller!" Kaiba exclaimed with a bright smile. Almost sounding... proud?

"Uh... yeah, I have grown a bit during these past months" Yugi managed to awkwardly reply.

"That's great! Those new clothes are also pretty cool. You look amazing!" Kaiba casually commented.

And Téa observed how Yugi's dumfounded expression changed drastically to a terrified one.

Kaiba suppressed a chuckle then, as if he had suddenly remembered something funny. He faked a cough before speaking up again. "Anyway, don't get to comfortable because I still want to get my revenge on you and take your title and… all that stuff I'm always telling you" he blurted without the real malice Kaiba used to put when making such declarations.

"Ok, sure" Yugi replied frowning a little, still scared. "By the way Kaiba, are you feeling alri...?"

"Oh! I like this song!" Kaiba said, interrupting Yugi. He then glanced back at Téa. "Would you like to dance?" he asked her all of sudden.

Téa looked at Yugi, as if implicitly asking for a plausible explanation for Kaiba's out of character attitude. Her friend just shrugged. He was as lost as she was. Before she could think of a proper reply, Kaiba took her hand and dragged her to the area of the garden that could be considered 'the dance floor'.

Once they reached said area, she put her bottle on one of the empty tables and shot a bitter glare at Kaiba, as if trying to communicate her confusion and rising irritation.

Ignoring her attempts, Kaiba just put on the same smile as before, and got closer to her. Keeping his intense gaze over her, he placed one hand on her waist and grabbed her hand with the other one. Téa felt as if she was going to have a heart attack anytime soon. She felt the impulse to slap him, but ended up decided against it. She did not need to overreact. After that, he was just touching her waist. Yeah, but this is frickin Seto Kaiba just touching my waist. When she finally got back to her senses, she noticed 'the song' Kaiba was referring to was a latin music piece she actually enjoey. Well, latin music actually need for one to grab his partner, so she guessed the touching was ok.

In a very surreal way anyway.

Before she could further organize her thoughts, Kaiba started to dance. She was an expert dancer, so to follow Kaiba was not a difficult task, even in her current bewildered state. He was not as bad as she would have expected from stoic Kaiba. She was almost enjoying herself while they dance. Almost.

As Kaiba eyes kept locked with hers in a sort of caring fashion, she got a deja-vu feeling. She recalled having dance to this exact song, but with another person. A person that was now gone, forever. Kaiba broke his gaze to look at their shoes, as if mentally counting the steps. He returned his eyes to her then, looking pleased with his dancing performance. "Im kind of finally acing at this" he commented with a smug smile.

Something in the act and his words made Téa almost jump in realization. The person she was thinking about had said the same words when they were practicing the dancing steps for this song, some time ago. Could it be...?

Meanwhile, to a very astonished Yugi, two equally dumbfounded Joey and Tristan had joined. The three friends were staring at the bizarre scene in from of them. "Do you think he's on drugs or something?" Tristan asked. "I mean, rich people is always doing drugs in the movies" he further explained.

"I don't know, Tristan. Kaiba doesn't struck me as the kind of guy that does drugs" Yugi commented.

"Who knows? To be honest we don't really know the dude, he have never partied with us before. He could have been throwing orgies with hardcore drugs any day and duel as the next and we would have never found out".

"Well... that would mean he somehow managed to beat you even after being in an orgy with hardcore drugs. Dude's such a pro" Tristan added Téasing Joey, who grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pissed.

"You are such an idiot, Tristan. I just don't punch you in the face right now because I'm saving it for Kaiba, he seems to be needing one at the moment!" Joey announced before letting Tristan go.

"Guys please, no one is punching Kaiba today" Yugi cautioned. "They're just dancing and it's a party. I guess it's cool" he said shrugging.

"Well Yugs, whatever. Just keep in mind that all you need to do is say a word and I'll go punch him. Would be my pleasure" Joey commented massaging his own fist. Yugi rolled his eyes without feeling the need to reply at that.

Then, Mai and Serenity joined them as well. "Guys, have you seen that?" she asked, gesturing to the dancing couple. "My good friend Téa is definitely scoring big time today!" she announced, sounding thrilled.

"Gross" Joey stated. "Who the well would want to score with Kaiba, anyway?"

"I mean, if I would be her and am leaving town soon and maybe forever, I'd also like to score with the hottest guy I've met here, you know?"

Everyone turned to glance at Serenity, looking stupefied.

"... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" Joey shouted.

Back in the dance floor, Téa kept dancing with Kaiba, feeling more relaxed with his presence with every passing second. As the chorus started, he rised his arm, still holding hands with her, prompting her to do a quick lap. Téa felt taken aback by the action. Many months ago, she had recommended the pharaoh to do this same quick lap during this exact part of the song. Her eyes widened impossible big. She could almost not believe it.

As they returned to their respective dancing positions, he pulled her closer to him, glued his eyes on hers. She decided she had to ask now. "Atem?" her voice came out low, like a whisper, although he was able to hear her all the same.

Atem, in Kaiba's body, smiled again before nodding. She was so stunned, she felt like crying. Téa had thought to be impossible for her to see him again, ever. "But... how?" she asked, trying to contain the tears.

"It's a bit complicated to explain, but long story short, Kaiba managed to visit me and accepted to help me to do this so I could see you one last time" he calmly told her. "I have to warn you, the spell requires for me to not reveal who I am, the more people discovers the secret, the less time I get to spend in here" he announced. They stopped dancing as the song reached its end. "I'm very happy it worked out. I really needed to see you and properly say goodbye this time" he confessed.

After his caring words, Téa could no longer contained herself and jumped frantically into his arms. She pressed her face into his chest as he returned the embrace. He smelled very, very good. "Well, I supposed is Kaiba who actually does…? Whatever, it's HIM now, it's Atem" she thought, already feeling as the happiest woman in the world.

"Uhm, Téa, I don't really want to ruin this moment but remember I'm in Kaiba's body" he whispered softly. "Our friends are staring at us".

Shit. She had completely forgot about that! Frantically, she broke the embrace and checked on her friends, their faces being the livid incarnation of the word 'shock'. She wanted to keep Atem as long as possible, so that meant no one else could know. "Sorry" she said in a low voice. "How much time do we have?" she asked in order to have a better idea of what they should do.

"Only a bit longer than one hour, I'm afraid" he replied.

Damn. It was almost no time at all! This information certainly changes the game, Téa concluded."We shouldn't waste time in here" she told him. "Maybe we can... go to my room? Uh, I mean, to talk with more privacy" she asked, blushing a little

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Atem replied trying to sound casual, but his voice tone reflected he had also gotten a bit nervous after Téa's statement. "We couldn't just leave, though. The guys will turn crazy".

Téa mentally chuckled at the idea of her announcing she was retiring to her room, with Kaiba. Yeah, that would be very much difficult for them to digest. She paused, trying to think of a solution. Motivated by her desire to spend some time alone with Atem, she came up with a quick plan in no time. "I have an idea" she said. "It's not flawless but could work just fine. You should pretend to leave the party but then, just go to my room instead. I'll stay here for about five minutes more and then I'll join you" she explained. "That way they won't suspect anything".

Atem smiled. He loved Téa's smart mind. "Alright then. Let's do this" he declared as he turn to leave.

"Wait" Téa stopped him while grabbing his wrist, which she released it immediately after, remembering people were still watching. "Sorry. I am messing up" she apologized as he just shrugged. "I just wanted to remind you to try to act a bit more like Kaiba. You were pretty out of character before, you know?"

He chuckled. "Believe me, I know. It's difficult because I'm not like him at all, but I promise I'll try to act a bit more jerky this time".

They both chuckled as they split. Téa pretended to go check something with the BBQ while Atem went to face his group of friends, who looked as if they wanted to kill him, being the girls and Yugi the only exceptions.

He cleared his throat before speaking up. "Uhm, this party is such a disgrace! Can't tolerate you anymore, bunch of… uh, morons. So I'll be leaving now!" he announced, pointing at the way out with his thumb. Meters away, Téa was trying very hard not to laugh. Heck, that had been probably the worst Kaiba impersonation ever.

Everybody looked intently at Atem, making him feel very self-conscious. Yugi seemed confused, while Joey, Tristan and Doug displayed an irritated expression, and Serenity, well she looked... he wasn't sure about how Serenity looked, maybe sleepy? Anyway, he was about to take his leave (or his fake leave, actually), but then he remembered this was probably the last time he would be seeing his friends. He paused, taking a full last glance at them. Suddenly, he could not contain himself as he told them "Take care, you all" fighting the urge to smile.

"YOU should take care, Kaiba! Next time you try to touch Téa you'd be a dead man, ya' hear me!" Joey snapped. "And save us the fake words. We all know you don't give a fuck about any of us!"

Atem was unsure about how to answer said accusation. He had to pretend to be Kaiba, but he did not want to hurt his friend. "I..." he started "I think the way I've been treating you, geeks, over the years have... motivated some of you to become a better version of yourselves. So, maybe it wasn't all that bad?" he declared to everybody, but did so while mostly looking at Joey, whose expression shifted drastically from rage to pure shock. The blond duelist did not utter any more words, so Atem seized the opportunity to flee. "Alright then. Good bye" he said, taking his leave at once.

"Ok, now I am slightly more inclined to believe he's doing drugs" Yugi commented.

Téa, still away from the main group, had heard the whole discussion but decided better to not interfere. Pretending to be organizing the dinning are, she made time for about a minute before returning to her group of friends. She approached Mai first, hoping she would be the one with less questions.

Apparently, she was very wrong. "Oh my god, Téa! You need to tell me everything! What was that about?!" she immediately inquired. Téa rolled her eyes.

"We just danced, Mai. He was just being polite" she replied. "And I mean, we kind of know each other, you know? We have gone to school together, even traveled in his helicopter and all that stuff. I don't see the need to make such a fuss about it".

Mai laughed, having not bought a single word of Téa's story. "My girl, If you want to keep it a secret it's fine for me, I mean, secret affairs are sexy as fuck, are you standing out for him now?" she said, teasing her.

Téa was about to reply but then Joey came right to her, looking visibly pissed. "What the fuck Téa? What were you doing all wrapped-up in frikin Moneybags?" he sneered.

She frowned at him. This was going to be more difficult that what she had thought. "I just slipped, Joey. You have nothing to worry about" she replied in a serious tone.

"Slipped, how? Like, while dancing?" Yugi asked, also having joined the interrogation.

"Yes" she replied, matter-of-factly.

"Slipped? You? Dancing?" he asked again.

"Yes, Yugi".

"You? The talented dancer that just got admitted to Julliard. Slipped?"

Téa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Yugi was her best friend and she loved him but he was being a nuisance right now. "Yes. Anyone can messed up from time to time, you know. Take Kaiba, for example. The guy is a great duelist but he's always losing to you anyways, so it can happen to anybody".

"Wait, did you just compliment on Kaiba?" Tristan fired.

Téa rolled her eyes. When was this going to stop?"I was only stating a fact" she said, defending herself.

Mai laughed harder than before. "Hey guys, let her be. If Téa wants to shag Kaiba, then it's just her bussines. And apparently the rich kid is into her as well. You all saw how he actually hugged her back! So, better not to put us in the way of true love" she happily declared

Oh, please somebody kill me. "It's not like that Mai. I was about to fell and he caught me. He was just being nice. What's the problem with that?" she answered, trying to sound disinterested and hoping for them to let the matter rest at last. She needed to escape this interrogation session as soon as possible. Then, she suddenly got an idea. "Uhm... what time is it by the way?".

"20:40" replied Yugi.

"Oh, crap! I have a videoconference call to attend soon. It's an interview with the supervisor from New York" Téa lied, trying to sound convincing. "It should start in some minutes, so uhm... It's better I'll go take it in my room to avoid any noice. I'll be right back with you in about an hour" she told them.

"Wait, at what time is this conference? 20:45?" Serenity suddenly asked. "Isn't that weird?".

For god's sake. Will this torture be eternal? She knew her lie was very weak, but there was no other way at this point. "Uh, yes. Something like that. New Yorkers, you know? They're all crazy!" Téa commented shrugging it off.

Although her friends looked quite unconvinced, none of them tried to ask her anything else. Relieved, she decided to use the opportunity to take her leave. However, having reached the hall, she was stopped by a worried Yugi. "Téa, wait. Can I have a minute?"

"What is it now, Yugi?" she inquired, already feeling very impatient.

"I was wondering... Kaiba didn't give you anything weird, right?"

"What?" Téa snapped, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well... the guys were thinking he may have been stoned or something. So..." he tried to explain.

"Oh no. Not at all!" Téa answered. "He didn't give me anything. No."

"Ok" Yugi replied, looking relieved. He was about to leave but suddenly paused. "Don't forget to use protection" he commented matter-of-factly.

This time, Téa felt as if she was having multiple hearth attacks. "Whaaa... I-I don't..."

"I was just making sure you were really up to it. Won't say a word, chill" Yugi said, amused and winking, before walking away from her.

Her eyes followed Yugi as he got back into the garden. What had just happened? She had no idea how had he found out. "Wait" a voice protested into her mind. It was not as if they were really going to do it... right? The inner voice spoke up again "Of course you will, who you want to fool, Téa?"

She shook her head. It was pointless to overanalyze her desires right now. What she knew for sure was that she wanted to be with Atem. That was all that mattered at the moment. Deciding not to lose any time, she climbed up the stairs in direction to room in which he would be waiting for her.

Her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I planned to write this, the story was supposed to start with them being already in the bedroom, but I was like, "but why Kaiba will be in her bedroom? That's not believable". So then, I thought about the party and all the rest. I'm honestly happy about it because it was very fun to write.
> 
> From now on, the spotlight will be on Atem, Tea and Kaiba. Yes, Kaiba as well. He'll be coming back in the next chapter, by the way.
> 
> I may bring Yugi back for the ending; I'm still not sure, though.


	3. The bedroom

To say that Kaiba was furious would qualify as a light euphemism in comparison of how much enraged he actually was. He could not believe it! Atem had made him looked like a fool in front of everybody. 

Furthermore, what was probably the worst part was that he had never care to explain to him how agonizingly unpleasant the experience would be. Kaiba had incorrectly assumed he would be unconscious during the whole ordeal; however, he was very much awake. It was such a bizarre feeling: he was aware of everything happening around him and could actually feel what his body was feeling, but had no control over any part of it. Nevertheless, at least he had managed to discover something while trying to avoid having to dance with Téa (well, to clarify, it would be when Atem was dancing with Téa in HIS frickin body and he decided to get the hell away from there somehow). He noticed he was actually able to get separated from his physical form and could even walk around a little bit. Relieved, he had tried to get further away, but started to feel tired after the first couple meters and extremely exhausted after the next two. He made a mental note to keep, at maximum, two meters of distance between his body (or Atem) and himself because he didn't want to risk bugging the stupid ring system of whatever the hell the goddamned 'spell' was and to put his soul in danger by doing so. He also realized that with every step taken, the capacity to feel with his physical body diminished (and he felt super awkward feeling Téa's body as if he would be touching her himself, so he welcomed the losing of said sensations). So, he had two options at the moment: to remain 'inside' of his body, sharing every sensation with Atem, with again, no fuckin control over any of his movements or to stay a maximum of 2 meters away from it, which would allow him to abstain from feeling every sensation. He chose the latter, despite the surreal experience of having to face your own body as if it was a third person. 

He observed Atem, being already in what he assumed was Téa’s bedroom, as he seemed to be enjoying himself seeing his reflection in the mirror. Atem brought a hand to his hair as if trying to rearrange it and Kaiba just lost it at that. Over my dead body he thought.

"Don't dare to fuckin touch the hair" Kaiba said through clenched teeth.

Atem turned to face him, looking slightly startled. "Kaiba" he greeted, keeping a neutral tone. He got closer to him and then he smiled "It's so weird to face you having the same size as you. Now I understand how you developed that fake perception of being above everybody, after all, you have to look at everyone from this height on a daily basis".

Kaiba was fuming at this point. "Oh, so you could actually hear me!" he snapped. "I'm not surprised you are impressed, taking into account you are just a shrimp. Go take a hold of something before you damage my body because of vertigo".

Atem chuckled. "Look Kaiba, although I was missing our little quarrels, I have no intention of fighting with you today" he commented before putting his hand inside of his pockets. "And I think I should not need to, since you already agreed to collaborate with all of this when we were in the afterlife" he cautioned.

"I don't remembered agreeing to be a helpless spectator of how you disgrace my body!" Kaiba shouted. "Also, why the hell have you been ignoring me all this time?" he madly asked.

Atem rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be so dramatic, Kaiba. Disgrace your body? I was DANCING for Ra's sake!" he retorted as he turned around and went to sit on the bed. "And I wasn't ignoring you, I couldn't exactly hear you before. I may have heard some of your thoughts but they felt sort of like inside of my conscience so I couldn’t know for sure if it was you talking or not" he explained.

"Whatever. You never told me I was going to be a very much conscious but powerless witness during this whole nightmare!" Kaiba replied.

"To be honest, I didn't know either. Yugi used to be unconscious at the beginning of our partnership and even suffered from total black outs after we switched back again. I expected something similar happening to you" Atem said.

Atem seemed to have been telling the truth so Kaiba decided to try to ease his own anger a little bit. He took a deep breath (probably only in his imagination since he didn't have actual lungs now) and folded his arms. "Well. It must have been obviously harder for Yugi. He's such weakling. My mind is much more stronger than his" Kaiba declared with a smirk.

"Or, the ring could have a weaker effect in comparison with the millennium puzzle. Which by the way would make sense, comparing their respective sizes" Atem fought back mimicking Kaiba's smirk. Kaiba just frowned as Atem continued. "Anyway, as I was saying, I don't really want to argue with you over some technicalities. I don't know what your problem is. I gave you the duel you wanted, right? And I did so only after you agreed on helping me with this. We made a pact!" Atem stated. "It'll only last about an hour and then you can take back your body forever again. In the meantime, try to leave Téa and me alone. Please".

Kaiba growled. "Those 'technicalities', as you called them, are my actual damned problem. I would kill for being able to get as far away from here as possible, but I cannot even put some decent space between us without feeling that I'm gonna die" he announced.

Atem gave him an apologetic look. "Look Kaiba, is not as if you actually have to get used to this. It's a one-time event. Just... look away and try to focus on something different, like new duel strategies or something of the sort" he suggested in a calm tone. "It'll be all over soon".

Kaiba only gave him an acid glare and decided to drop the topic, at least for the time being. Then, he started to examine his surroundings. Despite Téa's room was simple and functional, the decorations were not bad. She also seemed to be very organized and tidy person by the way her bedroom was nicely arranged. Her bedroom. Suddenly, a frightening thought came to his mind. "What are we doing here anyway?" he asked, feeling a bit anxious.

"Uhm... waiting for Téa?" Atem replied.

"But why are we here, in her bedroom? Alone" Kaiba said putting emphasis on the last word.

Atem glanced at him, looking puzzled. "What do you mean? I'm just gonna talk to her in private.

Before Kaiba could further elaborate, the bedroom door opened. Both men turned around to see a very enthusiastic Téa. She smiled cheerfully at Atem and rapidly closed the door behind her. Atem smiled back at her and went towards her. Not losing any more time, Téa throw herself to his arms once more. They embraced each other tenderly without the need to utter any word. 

Téa felt like she was the luckiest girl in the whole world. She felt the urge to burry herself in his neck and was about to do so, when she noticed it was not as simple as how it used to be. She let out a small laugh. "Wow you are like super tall now" she commented.

Atem chuckled. "I know, right?" he said, breaking the embrace. "It's such a big change for me. I knew Kaiba was very tall but it's different to experiment it at first hand" he commented.

Téa smiled but the comment made her feel a bit self-conscious, as she realized she was actually touching Kaiba's body. She raised her hand to touch his face, as she looked deeply into his eyes, they were certainly Kaiba's, but the endearing way they were focused on her, as is she was the most valuable thing in the entire world was a clear sign that they belonged to Atem right now. She inwardly relaxed. "It is really you" she muttered under her breath.

Neverthless, Atem was able to hear her. "Yes, it is really me" he said without taking his eyes from her.

She felt her hearth melting, Kaiba's body or not, this was Atem right here and she had missed him every day since his departure. Not being able to hold herself anymore, she went on her tiptoes and closed the distance between them. She started kissing him very sweetly at first, feeling how his lips responded softly caressing her own. Next, feeling the need to deepen the kiss further, she pushed the tip of her tong into his mouth. He replied by grabbing her by the waist as their tongs danced with each other passionately. She brought her hand to the back of his head and pushed herself even further into him. Atem let out a soft moan, breaking the kiss for a mini second but coming back to attack her mouth with the same passion as before. Still kissing him, she started to fumble around the buttons of his shirt, trying to get it open. Noticing her action, he paused and put some distance between them.

She gave him an inquiring look. He looked a bit unsure. "Téa, uh... I don't know if this is a good idea" he said with a nervous voice. "I mean, you don't need to feel forced to do this now only because I am suddenly here. We can do any other thing you would like to" he explained.

"You don't want to do it?" she nervously whispered.

"No, It's not that" Atem clarified. "I just don't want you regretting doing something you do only because you think it's what's supposed to happen at the moment. Plus, I'm leaving in an hour and I don't know if it'd be possible to see you again" he added as he caressed her arm. "I don't want to hurt you".

She smiled softly, he was just worrying about her. However, she had already made up her mind.

"It's fine, Atem. I know I... may not ever see you again" she mumbled. "But right now I'm here with you and I want to do this with you. I'm not feeling forced by the situation or anything, it's just something I, very much, would like to do. I mean, in case you’re up for it too".

Atem smiled tenderly. "Of course I would like to" he replied, claiming her mouth once more. 

As their kiss ignited the fire again, a very shocked Kaiba could not restrained himself from witnessing the shameless scene. 

He had been relieved when Atem stopped Téa's clear advances. Kaiba had stupidly believed he was going to say something along the lines of "Hey we shouldn't fuck right now because this is Kaiba's body I'm using and we don't have his fuckin permission", but of course not. He had to bring up that obnoxious sentimentality bullshit instead of referring to the actual issue. 

As the two lovers progressed in their foreplay, their clothes (and his clothes) started to be dropped to the floor. Kaiba winced as his designer blazer got discarded as if it was a cheap hoodie. After briefly deciding he should probably just burn the entire outfit and buy it again, he could not help but notice Téa was only wearing underwear now. As he watched how Atem was about to unclasp her bra, he grimaced in disproval. This can't be happening! They are really going to do it!

To be honest, he had refrained from saying anything until now, trying to fulfil the pact he had made. However, THIS was certainly not what he had signed up for. "I think you said you were going to just talk? This doesn't look like just talking to me!" he shouted. Atem did not seem to have listen to him so he pushed the matter harder. "Alright, since I've never actually agreed for you to prostitute my body like this, I want it back RIGHT NOW" he yelled louder this time. His long-time rival continued to ignore him so he started to wonder whether he had muted him or something. However, as he kept his focus on Téa, he gave him the middle finger with his left hand. 

Damned asshole. Kaiba was about to shout some proper insults but suddenly, Téa's bra got unclasped and fell to the floor. He had to avert his gaze. He didn't really care much about her, but he was not the kind of man that would stare at a girl's body without having her actual consent. Wait a second. Something clicked in his mind. 

"You asshole, she has no idea I'm here, being very much cognizant of the situation. Don't you believe she has the right to know that?" he asked still averting his eyes from the scene developing next to him.

All of sudden, Atem stopped. "Right" he muttered under his breath. Téa didn't noticed the pause and started to work on his belt. He grabbed her hands to stop her. "Wait Téa, there is one more thing…".

"I have condoms" she replied as both Atem as Kaiba's eyes widened. "I mean... It's not that I was anticipating this or anything. My mom bought them 'just in case', you know how she is..." she explained nervously.

"Uh, yeah. That's great" Atem reassured her. "But that was not the issue, you see... uhm, Kaiba it's actually kind of present right now".

Téa raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Like, are you both sharing the body?" she asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Well, not exactly. He's like here, next to me" Atem said gesturing to where Kaiba's soul was standing. "You cannot see him, or listen to him but he can still do both. He also cannot get too far away from me because that would put his soul at risk. So, he have to stay here with us, you know, while we uhm..." he tried to explain.

"Is he watching me right know?" she blurted as she went to cover her breasts.

"NO!" both men replied in unison, although Téa was only able to listen to Atem, who added "he's diverting his gaze actually".

Téa felt a bit more relieved. However, she found the new situation was unexpectedly more complicated than before. She didn’t want Kaiba witnessing her lovemaking with Atem, that would be kind of sick. Kaiba was not even her friend, she guessed they could passed only as acquaintances. She cursed under her breath and gave Atem a confused look, as if asking him what should they do. He just shrugged and smiled kindly, as if telling her it was her decision to make. Téa sighed, as her attention focused on his chest. The shirt have been already open, exhibiting perfect toned muscles. She passed her fingers along his pecs and abs delicately, realizing once again that although this was Atem now, she was technically touching Kaiba's body. Surprisingly, the thought didn't shock her as much as before. She imagined what would have happen if the situation would have transpired with Joey, Tristan or Yugi and she cringed at the mere idea of being touching any of them in this way. It was a weird concept, but maybe the fact that Kaiba was not as close to her than any of her friends was making this situation much less awkward. 

She didn’t know for sure, but even if Kaiba was against what was going on (which would most likely be the real scenario), she found out that she actually didn't care about his opinion on the matter. In her understanding, he had already agreed for Atem to use his body, so it would be too late for him to regret his decision. And knowing how Kaiba does bussiness, he had definitely already gotten his part of the deal. It was just fair for Atem to receive his part as well.

She smiled again and brought her arms to circle Atem's neck. "You know what?" she muttered. "Fuck Kaiba" she said before claiming his lips once again.

Téa could fell Atem's smik at the beginning of the kiss, before it deepened once more. He took his shirt off, allowing her to feel his bare back. She pressed herself harder into him and brought her hand to his crotch, making Atem moan higher than before.

Next to them, Kaiba decided he was not only going to burn his clothes, but the entire house down. He had kept hope on Téa. He didn't actually like her or anything but she seemed to be an alright girl. He thought she was going to stop this stupid nonsense the moment she knew he was actually witnessing the whole nightmare. Unfortunately, he had been very much wrong. 

He took a full glance of the scene now, deciding Téa did not really deserve to conserve her modesty since she wasn't giving any fucks about his own. Both were half-naked and Téa was on the verge of taking off his pants (well, Atem's pants but it was his body!). He decided he had had enough! Fuck the damn pact! He was going to take his body back. After all, wasn't the pharaoh always telling him he was the reincarnation of a past egyptian priest or some shit like that? He should be able to control the fuckin ring then.

However, as he got closer, he was taken aback when he stared to feel Téa's ministrations on Atem as if they were being done on him. The sensations growing stronger the closer he got. He shook his head trying to suppress the feelings of lust. Despite the initial shock, he was able to ignore the involuntary arousal, focusing on his burning anger instead. He took a deep breath and promised himself he was going to get into his body one way or another and kick Atem out once and for all.

With full resolution in mind, he gave the last step needed to get back into his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the delay, we’re getting closer to the climax of the story. After this we will have two more chapters and maybe an ending.   
> The next chapter is ready and just need some revision so I will probably upload it in some days. How will Tea and Kaiba act in this current situation? You will find out in a few days.


	4. The deal

Téa felt in heaven. Every caress on her skin, fueling further the passionate lust burning within her. She was ready to go all the way. She had never been so sure about something in her entire life. Deciding he had already teased Atem enough, she aimed to open his belt. However, he grabbed her hand frantically, stopping her. Rising her head, she looked into his eyes. He looked perturbed at first, but after a few seconds, his expression shaped into an icy glare. She was about to ask if something was wrong but he spoke first, "what the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Startled, she took a step back. Atem had never talked to her like that. After blinking, she robbed another glance at him and was able to recognize the angered look on his face. "Kaiba?!".

He smirked and raised his free hand to examine it closely. "Apparently I was able to throw your stupid boyfriend out" he commented, flexing his fingers to confirm on the regained control over his body. Téa felt how the grip on her wrist tensed as he looked back at her. "I guess you must be eager for me to watch you getting screwed by that imbecile, but let me clarify this for you: I'm not willing to participate in your deprave games" he sneered.

Téa's eyes widened. Confirming it was Kaiba, she brought her free hand to cover her breasts. This couldn't be happening! They were supposed to have an entire hour and there was still plenty of time. Frustrated, she repeated Kaiba's words in her mind, he had said something about throwing Atem out. That bastard! He must have done something to expelled him out of his body.

"What did you do to him?" Téa replied with a menacing tone.

Kaiba frowned at her, probably surprised she was not one bit intimidated. "I don't really care whatever may have happened to the asshole, I just have opted to retake possession over my body, because, in case you have forgotten, it's fuckin MINE" he hissed. Téa gave him a death glare as he let go off her wrist. He took one last glance at her and looked away. "And since I have no intention to carry on with this bullshit, go put on some clothes, Gardner" he said as he went to retrieve his own shirt.

Téa felt flustered. This couldn't end just like this. There should be a way for her to bring Atem back. However, the only one with a chance to do so was Kaiba and she doubted he would be willing to cooperate. Well, then I'll have to force him to do so. She thought with full determination.

Without any warning, he pushed a still shirtless Kaiba against the wall and pressed herself against his body, caging him. He glanced at her, wearing an astonished and enraged look at the same time. "What the fuck, Gardner?!" he shouted.

"You are not going anywhere until you bring him back, do you hear me!" she threatened. "You promised to help him!".

"For your information, I never agreed on entrusting my body for him to go fuck the first desperate bitch on his way" Kaiba replied.

Téa was about to slap him, but he caught her wrist in midair, deterring the hit. They gave deadly glares to one another, until Kaiba seemed to notice her naked breast and looked away. He tried to maintain his cold expression, but being this close, Téa was able to identify an almost imperceptible blush on his face. That gave her an idea. She had to change her strategy soon because her current approach was not working. Also, Kaiba was definitely stronger than her so he could actually push her and free himself any minute now. She assumed he was being considerate to her because she was a woman. So, she was going to use that on her advantage, seeing that he actually was no as oblivious to her female attributes as he wanted to make her believe.

"Why, Kaiba? Are you jealous?" she asked in a teasing tone.

He chuckled, without returning his gaze to her. "Keep dreaming, Gardner".

"I mean, you are not even capable of looking at me directly, are you afraid of me?"

She noticed she had hit a nerve when he gave her an iced glare once again, finally looking back at her. "I'm just not interested" he stated coldly.

Feeling boldly, Téa pressed herself further into him, taking Kaiba by surprise. "Well, what I'm feeling against my abdomen right now doesn't exactly qualify as 'not interested'" she teased.

Shortly after, Kaiba's cold demeanor was replaced by a perplexed one. "I-I was already like this when I regained possession. It was not my intention" he explained while also trying to compose himself.

Téa smirked. Apparently, her new plan was working just fine. Kaiba seemed to be torn into waiting for her next move or just getting the heck out of the room, so she decided to step up the game before he had a chance to run away. She brought her hand to his bulging crotch, but before she could touch it, Kaiba was faster and grabbed her other wrist.

"What are you doing?" he asked, dumbfounded.

She was quite immobilized now, with both of her wrists being hold by him. She raised her head and look intently into his eyes. "You promised to him, Kaiba" she said as her thumb, that was closer to his belt, started to follow the engraved KC logo on the buckle. "Bring him back, please" she begged with the softer voice she could make.

He looked down, his eyes following the patterns her thumb was tracing into the piece of metal, as if being hypnotized the movement. He raised his gaze before speaking up. "Look, I don’t know what you are playing at right now, but I think you need to know that I never gave consent for him to use my body to sleep with you. It was never discussed, nor even suggested" he said in a much calmer voice. "So it's just fair for me to break the pact if I want to".

Téa gave his words into consideration. He was actually right, if it would be her in his shoes, she most likely would feel the same way about the situation. However, despite she knew the correct thing to do was to just let him go, she was not exactly inclined to follow her morals at the moment. Weighing her options, an interesting idea came to her mind. It was quite a bold idea, but it could help convincing him to stay and collaborate on bringing Atem back. She wasn't so sure about follow said it though, as it would involve stepping up her advances on Kaiba even more. Taking a full glance at him, and maybe because of her current aroused state of mind, she realized that although she had Atem as a priority, she wasn't disgusted by the idea of horsing around with Kaiba a bit more.

"Alright" she finally replied, not stopping to caress the patterns in his belt. She felt the grip of her wrist were starting to get a bit loose. "I propose another deal, then".

Kaiba maintained his calm but blank expression. "I don't know if I...". Without a warning, her hand groped his bulging crotch, but she was able to feel it for a few seconds before Kaiba took her hand away, increasing his grip on her wrist once again. He glued his eyes on hers, his expression being a complex mix between astonishment, anger, and… something else she could not decipher. “Why are you doing this?” he asked with a piercing tone.

She did not allow him to intimidate her. “I want to make a deal with you. For your body. For you to let Atem come back and… spend an intimate time with me” she said, slightly regretting her choice of words when she noticed Kaiba’s eyes narrowing. “And well, if you agreed to it I can… compensate you” she added with her best attempt of putting on a seductive voice. “Handsomely”.

“I already stated I’m not interested in you” he replied matter-of-factly. Téa would have believed him, if not for the fact that he took too long to convey said response and even though he appeared to be immune to her provocations, the glint in his eyes, told Téa a different story. She suppressed at smirk. Kaiba was obviously affected by her advances.

“Really?” she asked feigning disappointment. Slowly, she lay onto him, getting on her tip tops to get closer to his ear. “Because I don’t believe you” she whispered, before planting a kiss on his jaw line. She felt the grip on her wrists tightening, but he did not say anything. A second after, she kissed his neck, and kept on delivering kisses at an agonizing pace along the path of the firm muscle.  
“Stop” he muttered in a very low voice.

“Why?” she whispered, still onto his neck. She waited for a couple of seconds for his answer and when this one never come, she decided to continue. Ramming her hips into him once more, she sucked hard on his neck. He gasped a little. She smirked. “So, it's very simple. You accept to bring Atem back and... I go down on you. Right now" she muttered.

She felt his body tensing as he gulped. Carrying on her ministrations, she licked his ear slowly and she felt herself shivered when she heard him moaning softly. To be honest, to be having this effect on Kaiba, infamous Seto Kaiba, was also turning her on enormously. However, despite her efforts, Kaiba remained silent. Mainly because of her goal, but partly because of her own arousal, she whispered again into his ear. "Please, Kaiba. Let me taste you".

That seemed to do the trick. Slowly, he released her. After kissing his neck one last time, she faced him face to face once more. "Do we have a deal, then?" she asked, finally bringing her now free hand to rub on his crotch. His eyes were filled with pure lust. She would had never imagined seeing Kaiba like this. it was very much... intoxicating. She had a sudden urge to kiss him, but refrained herself from doing so, wondering if it would be a bad idea. Nevertheless, before she could take a decision on the matter, Kaiba brought his hand to his belt and pulsed a bottom to unfasten it, taking her attention back to reality. "Yes" he muttered. 

Téa smiled seductively and without thinking it twice, took his pants and boxers off in one take and went rapidly on to her knees. 

As for Kaiba, he found himself unable to logically explain the chain of events that had just transpired between Téa and him. Initially, he had just wanted to leave, but somehow Téa was now on her knees, touching his member and about to bring it to her mouth. 

To be fair, he had been aroused from the moment he took his body back. However, as he regained control of it, he had tried to ignore the lustful state and brought himself to focus on just leave. He had not expected Téa Gardner trying to seduce him, though (and for her to succeed at doing so). He had even felt the need to kiss her moments ago, but fought hard to contain himself, remembering she was, most likely, doing all of this just to bring back the pharaoh and not because she actually wanted him. That last thought angered him, he was not as pathetic to sell himself only for crumbs of sexual gratification. Nevertheless, even though he had started to regret his decision, the moment he felt Téa's tongue on him, every ounce of regret just blew very far, far way.

It was ironic: He had regained control over his body, but to be in this state of mind made him feel his body alone was the one in control now. He inhaled hard as Téa started to take him in and out her mouth, repeatedly. He felt shivers running through his whole body as she took the shaft with her hands and locked eyes with him. Without breaking her gaze, she sucked on the tip, causing him to crush his head against the wall. Damn, she is so good at this. 

All of sudden, he noticed a human figure standing next to them. Almost having a heart attack, he turned his head to face him, locking eyes with a very much confused Atem. He gulped and then looked at Téa, who was still very much eager into licking his whole shaft and started to increase the rhythm. He looked at Atem again, thinking of what to say. He considered himself to be a well-articulated person, but he failed to find the right words to say at a moment like this. What was he supposed to tell him, anyway? Uhm, sorry your girlfriend is giving me a blowjob, I was planning to bring you back just after she finishes me off?

Deciding against it, he just kept his eyes glued on Atem's without uttering any word. That at least, until the moment Téa decided to take him whole, sucking harder. "Fuck" he muttered, feeling slightly guilty for not being able to tell Téa to stop, despite having Atem witnessing the scene. He cursed at himself, he should be able to take better control of the situation, but the newly discovered sensations were so sublime, he felt inebriated by them. Locking eyes with Atem once more, he noticed his long-time rival was wearing a different look on his face, but he could not really read what it was. Before he could try to analyze his expression further, he spoke. "Grab her head" he commanded.

What? Kaiba's eyes widened. Had he heard him right? There was no way. I must have finally lost my mind for good. 

"Grab her, Kaiba" Atem repeated. Kaiba just glanced at him, with a shocked look on his face. Ok, maybe he was not the one turning crazy, but the pharaoh definitely was. "Come on Kaiba, is it your first time, doing this or what?".

Kaiba frowned. Whatever, he thought, if that's what you want. Hesitantly, He raised a hand and brought it to the back of her head. Téa looked up at him.

"Make a fist, pulling a bit of her hair while doing so. Then, guide her into the rhythm you want" Atem explained.

Without taking his eyes off Téa's, Kaiba followed the instructions. He made a fist, pulling some strands of her hair. She moaned slightly at the action. Then, he pulled her against him, urging her to take him slowly an almost entirely, before pushing her back again. As he repeated the movement, he felt Téa's moans reverberating onto his manhood as he started to increase the rhythm progressively.

"Easy there, Kaiba. We don't want this to finish before time, you know. I think you made a deal with Téa" Atem cautioned. 

Oh, so he knew about the whole thing? After recovering from the impression, Kaiba guessed it was for the best. That meant he was saved from having to explain the surreal event to him, so it was better to know they were on the same page already. As suggested, he tried to reduce the rhythm, but that did not help. He was already reaching his limit.

"Let me take your place" Atem said. 

“Hell, no” Kaiba thought. He knew he had made a deal with Téa, but he was no saint. 

"To let me regain control it's technically what you've accepted to do. Besides, you can actually continue on feeling it, you know? You just have to keep close to your body" he explained.

He narrowed his eyes. By this time, Kaiba was on the verge of having a mental breakdown because of the surreal situation he was now immersed. If not for his enormous arousal, he would have gotten the hell out of the place from the moment Atem started giving him tips to use on HIS OWN GIRLFRIEND. Now he was suggesting to sort of… share her? Maybe in ancient Egypt this kind of situations were normal? He made a mental note of checking for the info later. For now, and against all odds, he found himself giving actual consideration to his words. It wasn't exactly a bad idea, taking any sense of decency out of the picture, of course. He was actually kind of having sex with Gardner now, so it was not much of a difference, right? And although he was going to lose control over his body again, it was not as if he had been too much in control of it anyway. He glanced at Téa, easing his grip on her head and caressing the back of it instead, without really knowing why he was doing so. She looked up at him once more, pausing into her ministrations to give him the kindest smile. 

Something in his heart just moved a bit at that. He decided to keep his promise, then. Glancing back at Atem, he nodded.

"Try to relax and avoid any resistance, please. I'm retaking control now" Atem declared. 

Kaiba closed his eyes and acted accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, wanted to update some days ago but did not find the time to do so. The chapter was supposed to be longe, but I think the switch between Atem and Kaiba is a good moment to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you leave, I want to clarify some topics.  
> First, I have just came back to the Yu-Gi Oh! fandom after over 13 years of absence. I have rewatched the anime in japanese with subs, but I actually have never seen the dub version. Uhm, actually I have, but the spanish dub version, because I am a native spanish speaker. I have watched The Abridged series tho (dude, it was awesome), so I think I have an idea of how the voices in english are portrayed. However, I still don't have to many references so maybe I have not been using character's catch phrases or stuff like that. I also decided to write Joey with normal english because I have no idea how to write his accent lol.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for that. I have the whole fic almost completed so I will be updating soon. The fic would have 6-7 short chapters like this one and latter on would be mostly focused on Kaiba, Tea and Atem. All the events will happened on this the same night.
> 
> Thanks! Looking forward for your reviews.


End file.
